1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preventing an output device from being damaged, and more particularly to a method for preventing a loudspeaker from being damaged by an excessively large volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an output device such as a loudspeaker usually bears a limitation of a maximum output volume, and thus it is necessary to avoid outputting a signal that exceeds the maximum output volume to a loudspeaker, so as to prevent the loudspeaker from being burned or damaged. Referring to FIG. 1 for the schematic view of a prior art loudspeaker bearing a maximum output volume, the waveform is a waveform of the original desired output volume of the loudspeaker, and the y-axis represents a percentage of the output volume of the loudspeaker, and the x-axis represents time. If the loudspeaker can bear a maximum output volume equal to 55% of the output volume of the loudspeaker, then any volume exceeding 55% will damage the loudspeaker.
Refer to FIG. 2 for the schematic view of a prior art method of using software to control the output volume of a loudspeaker and eliminate its maximum output volume. In the prior art, software is used directly to eliminate a volume that exceeds the maximum output volume of the loudspeaker to prevent the loudspeaker from being damaged, and its results are shown in FIG. 2. However, the sound produced by this method will be distorted since the sound with a larger volume cannot be heard.